clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
Scissorman Ralph
Scissorman (シザーマン Shizāman), better known as Ralph (ルディ Rudi, "Rudy" in the Japanese version), is one of two tertiary antagonists, a stalker and the Scissorman of Clock Tower 3. He is the brother of Scissorwoman Jemima and shares the same Entity with her. He is a subordinate to Dick Hamilton. Background Ralph's exact origins are unknown, though his memo suggests that he and his sister were either picked up on the battlefield by the Burroughs family, or were brought over from the Orient. They showed a fascination for gutting and dismembering their victims while still alive, particularly with blades or scissors. During Darcy Burroughs' rampage, the Scissor Twins serve as his executioners. A memo from one of Burroughs' employers states that he was forced to kill ten villagers within the first week, and twenty in the next, under Ralph and Jemima's orders. After Lord Burroughs was finally caught and executed, they were stoned to death by the crowds, but they were resurrected as Subordinates and continued to wreck havoc on the world as a single Entity. He had 37 victims and was sentenced to 820 years. ''Clock Tower 3'' A statue of Ralph and his sister Jemima is seen in a cave where Alyssa learns about the Ritual of Engagement, the statues standing at the right and the left stair's end. Then Ralph makes his debut after his sister disguises herself as Linda Owen in the Scissors' Hospital in order to lure Dennis Owen and Alyssa Hamilton inside. Jemima reveals herself, and she and Ralph take Dennis as a hostage, stating that if Alyssa wants him back, she will have to surrender her heart so that they can create a new Entity. The group then disappears. Following this event, the Scissor Twins stalk Alyssa throughout the hospital; Ralph on the real side of the Looking Glass mirror, and Jemima on the other. Ralph and Jemima continue to stalk Alyssa as she explores the Burroughs Castle. When she reaches the Castle Drawing Room, Ralph and Jemima reveal themselves on the projector, laughing as Dennis is strapped under a pendulum. When she reaches their location, the pendulum falls, splitting what appears to be Dennis in two, though this is promptly revealed to be a mere replica as Ralph states it was just a "dress rehearsal." As they close in on Alyssa, the floor below her crumbles and she falls into the depths below. Back in the Castle Drawing Room, Alyssa sees Ralph and Jemima via the projector, taunting her after she discovers her grandfather's intentions. She hurries to the torture room where she is confronted by Jemima, and the two engage in battle. Jemima is defeated and afterwards, Ralph appears, infuriated, and attempts to hold Jemima's body as she explodes into confetti. Angered, he threatens to destroy Alyssa for killing his sister, but he too fails. He attempts to pin Alyssa with his remaining scissor blade, but Dennis used the discarded scissor blade to cut himself free, resulting in Ralph being impaled by, ironically, the pendulum that the murderous pair had intended to use on Dennis. He and his sister then are reunited as ghosts and laughing as the pendulum is swinging before they, and the pendulum, fade away. Ralph is later seen chanting with the rest of the Subordinates as Dick Hamilton prepares to perform the Ritual of Engagement on Alyssa. All of them disappear when Alyssa uses the power of her Clover Necklace. Memo Book of Entities V The origins of Ralph and Jemima, the siblings who served Lord Burroughs, are unknown. Accounts relate that Burroughs picked them up on the battlefield, or that they were brought over from the Orient. However, none of these stories are more than hearsay. The siblings were horrendously cruel by nature, and it is said that they were the torturers and executioners during Lord Burroughs' bloody campaign. Showing a peculiar fascination for blades and in particular, scissors, they found endless enjoyment in gutting or dismembering victims while still alive. When Lord Burroughs was finally killed, Ralph and Jemima were stoned to death by the crowds. Because both were possessed by the same Entity, they were resurrected together and continue to wreak havoc as Subordinates. Etymology The meaning of Ralph is "wolf." This could relate to Ralph's personality, as he is both crafty and dangerous, much like a wolf. His original name Rudy also means "famous wolf". Quotes *''"Nice to meet you Alyssa! You have some remarkable powers!"'' *''"Come on Alyssa!"'' *''"It's showtime!"'' *''"Ow! That hurts!"'' *''"The one after your heart is none other than your grandfather, with the blessing of Lord Burroughs!"'' *''"You wouldn't sacrifice the life of a friend just to save yourself, now would you?"'' *''"How dare you kill my sister! I'll make mincemeat out of you!"'' *''"I've got a present for you!"'' *''"Let me go!"'' *''"Alyssa! Alyssa! Alyssa!"'' *''"I'm the winner!"'' *''"Now to take revenge, for my sister!"'' *''"Welcome, Alyssa. That was just a dress rehearsal. Now, let the show begin. Lights, camera... Action!"'' Trivia *His stalker theme is "A Shadow Creeping Near". *He is the only Subordinate not to be directly killed by Alyssa - he was killed by Dennis with his own pendulum. *Much like the original Scissorman, he too has a twin. *If he is fought in Clear Mode, his giant scissors are replaced with samurai swords. Gallery Concept art Scissormanralph.jpg|Final design. ScissormanConcept.jpg|Concept art. Clock 10.jpg|Concept art. Clock 09.jpg|Concept art. Clock 08.jpg|Concept art. Clock 07.jpg|Concept art. clock_6.jpg|Concept Art|link=http://www.crowdinc.com/clock_6.jpg Clock 05.jpg|Concept art. Clock 04.jpg|Concept art. Clock 03.jpg|Concept art. Clock 02.jpg|Concept art. Clock 01.jpg|Concept art. Clock 49.jpg|Concept Art|link=http://www.crowdinc.com/clock_49.jpg ''Clock Tower 3'' CT3Scissor1.png|Alyssa and Scissorman. CT3Scissor2.png|Scissorman attacks Alyssa. CT3Scissor3.png|Scissorman stalking Alyssa. CT3Scissor4.png|Scissorman corners Alyssa. CT3Scissor5.png|Scissorman. JemimaDies.gif|Scissorman devastated by his sister's death. SM.png|Scissorman in the torture chamber. Siblings scissors.png|Ralph's statue. Category:Characters Category:Clock Tower 3 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Stalkers Category:Subordinates Category:Deceased Category:Clock Tower 3 Stalkers